kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Affright
"Scared you, didn't I?" - ''John C. Fright, Affright. '''Affright', also known as John Crane Fright, is a member of the Neo Brotherhood of Evil and successor to the late Legion, as well as the 3rd Leader of the Brotherhood. He would mostly do battle with Nolan York/Sandman on regular nights. Affright is a major antagonist in the KND: Universe and the main antagonist of The Horrorverse. KND: Universe John C. Fright was an abnormal kid in school, he was contiuously picked on for his many phobias. John would then discover a vial of Legion's nightmare toxin and reverse engineer it, using it to overcome a majority of his phobias. John would take on the name 'Affright' and begin to exact his revenge on those who wronged him as seen in the story "KND: Affright." Affright returns in KND: Aggressive Tendencies, having been released from Brookfield Insane Asylum by Ace/The Kid and Benedict Uno to combat Sandman. During his time at the asylum, Affright had deduced Sandman's identity and played on their former friendship to move him into a vulnerable position. Affright infected Sandman with an areosol version of an updated nightmare toxin, causing Sandman to collapse and fend off a mob of Teen Ninjas and protestors. affright then proceeded to pick at Sandman's mind, slowly breaking it. He soon revealed that he was aware of who he really was and threw them both off a bridge into a river. As they washed up, Affright comented on Sandman's broken state, saying that the next time they would clash, he would end him. Affright then walked away. Affright reappears in 'KND: Prelude', working late at night on a new fatal nightmare toxin. As he mused over the results, Sandman broke in and proceeded to beat information out of him. As Sandman walked away, Affright comented on how they were the same, prompting Sandman to remark that soon Affright would have no purpose. In KND: Passive Tendencies, he begins to threaten Rhode Island with his new deadly nightmare toxin from 'KND: Prelude'. When Sandman arrives to stop him, Affright infects him with the new toxin. Affright presents Sandman an ultimatun, to either take the antidote and doom the entire state or die and in doing so ensuring that Affright wouldn't contaminate the state's water. Sandman bested Affright by goading him into revealing the vial containing the toxin and destroying it. Affright was later said to have escaped Brookfield Insane Asylum sometime in between his capture and Tornado's return to the Asylum. Affright reappears in 'KND: Redeeming Tendencies', attending Nolan's funeral in respect for his former friend and arch nemesis. In KND: Galactic Endgame, he lost his motivation of revenge and purpose, just as Nolan had said earlier. During the apparent return of Sandman, Affright was shown sitting alone in a secret lair watching a news program showing Sandman. Affright easily saw through the ruse and brushed it off, knowing all to well Sandman would never return. Affright later watches from his lair as Quahog is consumed in chaos by The Anarchist, who had apparently stolen Affright's Nightmare Toxin. Affright then hunts The Anarchist down after his showdown with Nigel Uno. Affright then kills the Anarchist with Nightmare Toxin 3.0. Affright returned, having been contacted by the god of fear, Phobos. Together, Phobos and Affright hatched a plan to unleash wide spread panic and terror across the universe. Affright was dispatched to Billy's house and subdued both Billy and Mandy before decapitating Grim with his own scythe. Stealing both Grim's head, as well as horror's hand and his scythe, Affright and Phobos arrived on the moon of the same name to enact their nefarious scheme. Nigel Uno would however interfere with their plans. Grim dissolved and his scythe teleported into the hands of Kuki Sanban, declaring her as the new Grim Reaper. Affright and Nigel's fight resulted in the destruction of the moon. Affright is presumed deceased. Gameverse In the year 2008, a young John Fright was constantly bullied for his ugly, scarecrow-like appearance, but his 19-year-old brother, Joe Fright would always defend him. When John would hear news of the KND's heroisms, he wondered if he could join them, and Joe encourages him to do so. John would always look at Sector Q's treehouse with hope. But then one fateful day, a cop pulls Joe over while he is driving his brother to school, on account of speeding. Just as Joe is reaching for his license, the cop takes a look at John. Frightened by his hideous appearance, and noticing Joe's hand was in his pocket, the cop's brief instance of fear got the best of him, so on pure impulse, he grabbed his gun and shot Joe dead. John screamed in despair and ran out of the car, calling for someone to help. John runs toward the KND treehouse just as a young Gwen Tucker is walking out. John grabs onto Gwen and begs for her help, but Gwen, disgusted by his appearance, kicks John down and calls him a freak. At that moment, both of John's beacons of hope were gone, and all he felt was fear. From that day on, Affright began to realize how people make such cruel, impulsive decisions based on fear, how fear can easily control a person's mind. His ultimate mission became to drown the world in true fear. Nextgen Series “I’m more than just a nightmare… I’m Affright.” -Affright's attack on Warbucks Mansion. (src) Affright's history with Sandman mirrors that of the KND: Universe. Affright was with the Neo Brotherhood of Evil in His Last Intent, but he was quick to ditch them before their defeat. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Affright is a recurring enemy who ambushes the heroes in certain stages, trapping them in his nightmare world. He first broke into Warbucks Mansion to antagonize the inhabitants, and Crystal Wickens falls under his spell when she walks by his Fear Gas in the pumphouse. In her vision, Affright appeared as a giant while he tried to search for her, but Wiccan manages to get up to his head and cast a Patronus Charm to free herself. By that time, Affright already escaped. In Sector MG, Affright sends Garfield Schurr to attack Motorville, having learned it was the home of some Sector MG kids, in order to capture the Hat Kid. Affright watches Garfield's defeat and observes Oliver Orson's fear over losing his mother. That night, Affright sneaks into Oliver's house and injects him with Fear Toxin. He places a hidden camera in his room to watch the results. In Oliver's nightmare, a giant Affright manipulates Oliver into killing his mother to rid himself of the burden of worrying for her, only for Alicia to enter her son's mind and bring him out of his nightmare via magic. Affright deduces that his toxin will need more work, but should be ready by Halloween. In The Horrorverse, Affright steals Horror's Hand from the Collector's Museum, but later brings him Darkrai II in return. He was able to bond with the hand, due to the hand's spirit being able to relate to Affright's past. Affright takes over Nightmare Land and produces hordes of Nightmares, which he sends to attack all the Kids Next Doors. Affright casts Earth into an eternal night, and has all the KND treehouses and schools poisoned by his toxin. He had also kidnapped Haruka Dimalanta and given her to Baron Kelvin. When Sandman goes to Knowhere, Affright invades G.U.N. H.Q. with his Nightmares, using Horror's Hand to control all the fear-induced KND operatives gathered there. When Sandman returns, Caesar Clown injects him with Bang Gas and awakens Revan's conscience inside him. Nolan kills Brett Gunkan, but Affright and the KND make their escape. They go to attack Cleveland, Virginia, where Affright battles Lord Mandy. He easily defeats her while singing about how she's not scary. Appearance Affright's costume resembles puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck. Personality John was originally an upstanding kid, until constant bullying pushed him over the edge and turned him into the monster known as Affright. Affright, now a being hellbent on exacting revenge on all of those who've wronged him, sees no other purpose in his life. Abilities Unlike the psychotic he'd based himself off of, Affright does not suffer from a multiple personality disorder, but he does however believe himself to be the 'God of Fear', resulting in him being believed to be crazy. Affright uses a blunt cane for combat and later a scythe. Affright has also perfected Legion's nightmare toxin to the point that air filters cannot filter out the toxin's air form. Later in his life, Affright comes across Horror's Hand. Stories He's Appeared *KND: Affright *KND: Aggressive Tendencies *KND: Prelude *KND: Passive Tendencies *KND: Redeeming Tendencies *KND: Galactic Endgame *His Last Intent *Miyuki's Dream (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (cameo) Trivia *Like Legion, Affright is based off of DCAU Universe's Scarecrow. *To date, Affright has appeared in more KND: Universe stories than any other Sandman rogue. *Affright also appears to have one of the higher kill counts in the 'KND: Universe'. Having killed The Anarchist, Affright was responsible for Grim's death, possibly killed Billy and Mandy, and is due to return in the final battle of KND: Galactic Endgame, where it is said he's due to "clean the slate of a lot of dead weight". Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Villains Category:Sandman Rogues Category:Main Villains Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:BOE Members Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders